turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Keeping the Joneses in the 'Dome: CDL
AWOL But if he runs... My brain's sticking on the PPDC still allowing phone calls/what-have-you even after Jackson keeps going AWOL (if they do). You know, maybe Jackson should only escape, like, two or three times total. A couple right at the beginning, and then the once right at the end ("On Parting"). Rewards Jackson escapes a couple times right at the beginning, punished by cutting off all contact, an ankle monitor, and a better tracker for a Handler. And then the once right at the end ("On Parting"). So they put the ankle monitor on him, and when he doesn't tamper with it or disappear or anything for some length of time (because Logan's being super careful about reaching out to his old peeps as to how to get it off), the PPDC says "look how nice we can be when you're a good little solider" and rewards him. I like this plan. Good behavior (and PTB whim) nets bonuses for the kids and the whole family (visits! together time!). Semi-Supervised Visits In between Jackson's escape attempts right at the beginning and "On Parting", the PPDC decides it's better to allow semi-supervised visits every so often to keep Jackson compliant and quiet. If the agents hang out in the car at the end of the drive or just down the block, they can make sure they're not in contact with any unwelcomes. And, of course, anything carried in or out is immediately and thoroughly searched to make sure nothing's being passed. I really like the supervised visits idea, too. They've already done that kinda thing with Book's birthday. I like the supervised visits, too. A nice reward for the family that can help maintain the wedge between the family and potential allies in the neighborhood. CDL Reward The PPDC says "look how nice we can be when you're a good little solider" and that's when Book and Baby are offered spots in the offsite day care? I like this plan. Good behavior (and PTB whim) nets bonuses for the kids: quality daycare! fluffles whose parents aren't spreading rumors about what Jackson's /really doing that has the men in black cars hanging around! Volunteering The PPDC says "look how nice we can be when you're a good little solider" and offer Book and Baby places in the CDL and the Joneses are allowed to help out? Do you mean Jackson and Logan helping out at the daycare? I'm entertained by the image of Logan trying to deal with a pile of fluffles, potentially teaching them how to do something of which their parents would not approve. I do mean Jackson and Logan helping out at the daycare :D see, Jackson and Logan get there extra early to help set up, Wash drops fluffles off early, Jackson gets to spend aaallll day with his kids, if not interacting directly then just getting to see them and be in the same space. PERFECT. (Also, free labor for the daycare!) All our plans just keep getting better and better. Sooo many things I hadn't considered! If someone ever needs to set up a diabolically manipulative organization, we should be called. XD Catalyst Would the PPDC offer them volunteer space at the daycare right away? After they've behaved well for a while? After they've said 'nope, you can't see 'em unless you move them onto the base' and gotten a 'fuck no!'? After Jackson's escaped a time or two as a reward for knocking that the heck off? So Jackson escapes a few times and they put the ankle monitor. He 'behaves' for some chunk of time (in fact, it's Logan reaching out to his old contacts for information on how to bypass it) and as a reward, the fluffles get offered daycare and, as an added incentive (to put the kids in), Jackson and Logan get volunteer spots (or in the opposite order; they tempt Jackson and he suggests maaaybe his kids can come and they say, "You've been good. Sure thing.") I like the idea of Jackson 'behaving' and being offered a reward. For once it would be the Joneses manipulating the PPDC into doing something like what they want rather than the other way around. When? I'm estimating a November-ish start for Baby and Book to join the CDL program. The brothers arrive at the end of September and we need a little time to pass before enrolling them becomes a 'reward' for Jackson. (from "Turtlez" email thread) Category:Jackson (meta) Category:Logan (mention) Category:Baby (mention) Category:Book (mention) Category:PPDC (meta) Category:CDL (meta) Category:Jackson's ankle monitor Category:Charlie (mention) Category:PPDC manipulating public opinion Category:Suits (mention) Category:Neighbourhood gossip Category:Semi-supervised visits Category:PPDC's punishment-reward system Category:Logan's workplace Category:Logan is bad influence Category:Jackson gets to be with his fluffles Category:Darling-Jones family (meta) Category:The Beans Category:Jackson goes AWOL Category:Keeping the Joneses happy Category:Tag for the PPDC's penchant for Suits, Uniforms, and black SUVs Category:Meta Pages